Transformers: Victory
Transformers: Victory (戦え超ロボット生命体トランスフォーマーV! Tatakae Chō Robot Seimei Tai Transformer: Victory) è la sesta stagione della G1 giapponese prodotta nel 1989, ha 32 episodi più 12 Clip Show, la serie è composta da una stagione e non è mai arrivata in Italia. Sviluppo Dopo la conclusione del audace, insolito Super-God Masterforce, Victory ha preso la saga animata dei Transformers dandogli un approccio molto più semplice, il ripristino dell'idea dei piccoli gruppi di Autobot e Decepticon che combattono sulla Terra per avere più energia. Come Masterforce prima di esso, la serie prende un dolce approccio all'inzio, concentrandosi su un cast di personaggi completamente nuovi, anche se i collegamenti tra la precedenti serie sono evidenziate più chiaramente di quanto non fossero tra Masterforce e The Headmasters, con apparizioni ripetute da parte dei membri del suo cast. Trama Nel 2025, dopo la sconfitta del Decepticon sulla Terra nella guerra Masterforce, i cattivi hanno iniziato ad attaccare aggressivamente altri pianeti nell'universo. Per contrastare questa minaccia, gli Autobot si uniranno con molte altre civiltà e forme di vita (tra cui l'umanità) per formare la Galactic Peace Alliance, che colpisce i Decepticon con il suo esercito Defense Force Galactic. Recentemente nominato Comandante Supremo degli Autobot, Star Saber a capo della Forza di Difesa Settore Uno, si documenta sulla base dei Brainmasters e Multiforce, mentre God Ginrai si occupa del settore Due. Cercando l'energia necessaria per liberare il massiccio Planet-Destroying Fortress dalla prigionia nel Dark Nebula cui Star Saber ha rinchiuso anni fa, il nuovo Decepticon Imperatore della Distruzione, Deathsaurus, attacca la Terra con la sua Dinoforce, spingendo Star Saber e il suo team a impostare la residenza del pianeta. Ad accompagnarli èJean Minakaze, figlio adottivo umano di Star Saber, i cui genitori sono morti in un attacco Decepticon quando era solo un bambino, e di Holi, capo del Micromaster Rescue Team, che ben presto arrivano sulla Terra per assistere il loro capo. I Decepticon, nel frattempo, sono progressivamente affiancati da membri più della squadra élite Breastforce, di cui il loro capo è l'intrigante Leozack, che cerca di assumere la leadership dei Decepticon distruggento Deathsaurus. Dopo una serie di raid avvenuti sulla Terra, l'obiettivo del Breastforce è il pianeta Micro, dove liberano il loro compagno di squadra, Guyhawk. Quando Go Ginrai arriva sulla Terra per dare un aiuto, viene ferito mortalmente da Deathsaurus e ricreato come Victory Leo. Quando Deathsaurus riattiva finalmente la sua fortezza e la gira sulla Terra, Star Saber e Leo Vittoria si combinano insieme creando Victory Saber, che mette la parola fine alla minaccia di Deathsaurus una volta per tutte. Episodi Gli episodi sono elencati con il titolo inglese. #The Brave Hero of the Universe - Star Saber #Sneak Attack! Dinoking #Attack! Leozack #Unite!! Multiforce #Move Out! Rescue Team #Infiltration... The Uranium Mine #Explosion!! The Energy Base #Big City - Underground Terror #Clash!! Two Great Heroes^ #The New Warrior - Hellbat #Attack the Shuttle Base!! #Tanker Hijack Operation #Move Out!! Breastforce^ #Rescue Jean!! #Mach and Tackle #A Fierce Battle!! The Asteroid #Planet Micro - The Mysterious Warrior #Rescue! Guyhawk #Unite! Liokaiser #Assemble! Combiner Warriors^ #Resurrection!? The Decepticon Fortress #Battle Up of Wrath!! #Fight to the Death!! Antarctic Battle #Crisis! Ambush in the Desert #A Deadly Battle #Ginrai Dies!! #Fight!! Victory Leo #Ultimate Crisis!! Autobots^ #Awaken! Victory Leo #The Tide Is Turned! The Ultimate Weapon, the Victory Unification #Jean - Defend the Campus!! #A Mystery?! The Deception of the Base Bombs #The Death-Bringing Space Insects!! #The Strongest! Victory Saber^ #The Terror of the Giant Tidal Waves #The Wrath of the Resurrected Giant Fortress! #Showdown! The Fortress vs the Victory Unification #Autobots Forever^ #Radiant! Victorious Planet^ #The Emperor of Destruction Wins!^ #SOS! Global Defense Directive^ #Micromasters!^ #Victory Attack of Friendship!^ #Echo Across the Galaxy! Bell of Love!!^ ^ Clip Show Personaggi Autobot 'Brainmasters' *Star Saber/Victory Saber *Road Caesar **Blacker **Braver **Laster 'Multiforce' *Landcross **Wingwaver **Dashtacker **Machtackle 'Rescue Team' *Holi *Boater *Fire *Pīpō 'Altri' *Galaxy Shuttle *Greatshot *Victory Leo Decepticon 'Breastforce' *Deathsaurus *Liokaiser **Leozack **Drillhorn **Guyhawk **Hellbat **Jallguar **Killbison 'Dinoforce' *Dinoking **Gōryū **Doryū **Gairyū **Kakuryū **Rairyū **Yokuryū Umani *Jean Minakaze *Illumina Categoria:Serie Tv